Harrison Hash
Profile The wrestler formerly known as "Panda Mask", Harrison Hash removed the fluffy mask in early 2006 as part of his much-needed reinvention from jovial flashy aerial artist to all-business rock solid technical machine, apparently at the urging of next door neighbour Johnny Bloodstone. It was clearly the right decision too, as shortly after he was on his way to NOTBPW. He has settled into the company with ease, his excellent skills being something the fans appreciate. History 2006-2008 After several conversations with his friend and neighbour Johnny Bloodstone, Harrison became convinced that his gimmick was holding him back, and decided to ditch the mask and reinvent himself as a serious technical wrestler. While he lost a lot of his younger fans in the process, it eventually paid off when Bloodstone got him a trial with NOTBPW. His match with Duane Stone practically stole the show and Hash was quickly signed up to a long-term contract. He was put into a programme with Edd Stone, whose spectacular, if erratic, high-flying skills proved to be an intriguing counter-point to Harrison's solid technical ability. Although most fans thought he was just another in a long line of wrestlers fed to the young Stone, Harrison surprised them all when he beat Edd for the NOTBPW Unlimited Action title in November 2006. Some fans believe that the finish, where Hash dodged Edd's Shooting Star Legdrop, and rolled him up in a simple cradle, was designed by Dan Stone to put down Edd's high-flying skills, and promote technical wrestling as the most effective form of fighting, but Hash denies any kind of deep message, insisting that it was merely time for Edd to drop the belt. He held the title until April 2007, when Edd returned the favour, dodging a Frog Splash and rolling Hash up. After Edd left NOTBPW, the Unlimited Action title was retired, and Harrison is now danger of being lost in the shuffle, although his skills make him one of the "punching-bags-of-choice" for the Stone's that remain with the company. Panda Hash Although Harrison has expressed a strong desire to forget about his mask-wearing past, certain fans are eager to remind him, frequently starting up chants of "Panda Hash" during his matches. During an episode of NOTBPW Championship Wrestling in November 2007, Harrison was distracted to the point of botching his own finishing move when a number of the crowd began performing the "Panda Shuffle". Furthermore, photoshopped images have begun circulating the internet, featuring Hash with "Panda Eyes" make-up. This bizarre fad has even expanded to other wrestlers, creating amongst others, Panda Blood, Panda Dark and Panda Panda, in a fictional wrestling group known as the Panda Cult. Basic Info *'Height:' 6'0 *'Weight:' 227lbs *'Birth Date:' February 2, 1975 *'Birth Place:' Montreal, Quebec *'Resides:' Montreal, Quebec *'Billed From:' Montreal, Quebec / The Montreal Zoo (as Panda Mask) *'Debut:' February 21, 1996 Signature Moves *'As Harrison Hash' **'Montreal Deep Sleeper' (Modified Dragon Sleeper) **'Century Suplex' (Bridging Northern Lights Suplex) *'As Panda Mask' **'Panda-Lock' (Modified Dragon Sleeper) **'Panda-Shuffle' (Short dance, similar to The Charleston) Title History NOTBPW Unlimited Action Championship (November 22nd, 2006 - April 8th, 2007) Category:Wrestler